The objective of the University of Washington Diabetes-Endocrinology Center is to facilitate the efforts of a variety of scientists in the study of diabetes and its pathogenesis, with the goal of devising better methods for diagnosis, treatment and prevention. Emphasis is placed on the development of core research facilities to promote collaboration, coordination, and centralization of those phases of research which lend themselves to this approach. We propose to continue four core facilities: 1) Core Physiologic Facility: The objective of this facility is to have trained personnel to work with primates which are readily available for study. 2) The Core Radioimmunoassay Research Facility: This laboratory provides centralized routine radioimmunoassay procedures for insulin and glucagon and developmental expertise for other metabolically relevant hormones. 3) The Core Clinical Research Coordination Facility: The objectives of this unit are to accumulate a registry composed of diabetic patients and controls. All subjects are very carefully categorized and made available to participating investigators for clinical research. 4) The Core Cytohistochemistry Facility: The objective of this facility is to improve access to morphologic tools for the investigation of cell function.